Wrestling in my life
by Lone The Dark Hearted Wolf
Summary: Alec has been through the craziest things but what happens in here you wouldn't expect no flames please read and review
1. Back From the Dead Again

**Ch.1**

**Alec's P.O.V.**

**June15 2022**

"I've been dead for Ten years Alec said with irritation to no one

"And my team finally destroyed the beast too bad I was killed before I could see them do it but it was my time *heavy sighs*. "What sucks more was my team went to wrestling even Cass." "She and Max are still dating but what sucks is that I was sent to hell and the Devil sent me back. "Cause I was to evil so I'm stuck in this hell hole called."

*bright light*

Alec wakes up underground he then breaks up from the ground scaring the hell out of Rob and Marc so bad they kick him in the helmet which cracked to show that the face was normal.

"What the Hell!" "I was in limbo now here alright who the fuck decided that they would bring me back from the dead"

"I did" said two voices

I turned and saw my two idols Mark William Callaway and Paul Michael Levesque (Undertaker, Triple H)

"Holy crap!" "I'm so sorry" Alec said because he just cursed at his two Idols

"You guys are my Idols your Wrestle Mania reign he said to the Undertaker." "You were the craziest person no matter what you did whether in DX or as a single I will all ways be amazed" "But why bring me-

Alec stopped and caught the shovel that was going to smash his head in and broke it he turned and jumped out of the grave and said

"I'm not a zombie you two idiots!" he yelled then hugged Marc and Rob and started to cry.

"Now can you two tell me why bring me back from the dead Hunter" Alec said after composing himself using Triple H's first H

"Well Marc wasn't happy when you died so when he joined he was always sad but when we asked he wouldn't say so we followed him here to your grave and said next time he visits we will give him a surprise so surprise" they said

Marc with tears in his eyes just said "thank you" while still crying

"You're welcome" they said then looking at Alec and asked so "Alec how would you like to-"

Alec held up his hand at which Triple H shut up and Alec said

"Yes what do you think" "I'm not stupid besides I always wanted to beat the crud out of a couple of people"

"Like who?" they asked

Well Alec thought "I always hated the Big Show and if not him send me Damien Sandow in a backstage brawl I'll show him martyring" Alec said with a vicious glare.

"Alright we will give you the match with the big show tomorrow on WWE Main event"

Alec nodded and went back to the hotel with marc and Rob.

**Wednesday June 16 2022**

(Start playing Big shows theme)

"This match is scheduled for one fall making his way to the ring weighing at 441 pounds the Big Show" (crowd booing)

The lights go down so that it is dark in the arena and a song starts to play no one ever heard before so Big Show was confused

(Start to play city by Hollywood Undead)

As soon as the song started fire blew from the stage and down the ramp.

"The announcers at the desk asked "who is this?"

"Making his way to the ring weighing at 120 pounds Marcs Brother and trainer Alec!"

Then the Big Show got a microphone and said "You think this Tooth pick can take me on well I'd like to see him take a W.M.D. to the face and get up" Alec just chuckled and said something that no one heard except him (no I would like to see you get up after I break your leg) then he chuckled

Alec got in the ring and then took off his armor which surprised a lot because under the armor wasn't a skinny tooth pick he was ripped.

*Ding Ding Ding*

**The Announcers point of view **

The Big Show goes right to work punching Alec in the chest then he takes the hand and smacks Alec in the chest Alec still stood like it glanced off him and said you think that hurt no but this will said big show and W. Alec in the face Alec went down but got up scaring the big show then Alec swept his legs and the big show fell and then Alec flipped him over and took his legs and locked in a move that no one has seen but the expression the big show was of pain big show got to the ropes to break the hold but Alec knew how to finish the match. He waited for the big show to get up and did a move that no one expected he kicked him in the chest and bounced off the ropes and did the moonlight drive John Morrison's finisher.

Alec pinned big show 1, 2, 3

Your winner of this match Alec

The crowd cheered then the lights went out and then came on to show the shield beating on Alec which he took as the nicest thing so played with them and when they triple power bombed him Alec got up and sweet chinned musiced Roman Raynes then he did closing time to Seth Rolenes made famous by James storm then he did something that no one expected to Dean Ambrose he took him and did Paul Burchill's finisher the C4

Then he left the ring his song playing

_Lets watch it burn lets watch this city burn the world._

"What the hell just happened?" asked Michael Cole

The Miz was too shocked for words he just sat their staring at the destruction that was before him.

Then the screen showed backstage with Matt Striker

**Alec's P.O.V.**

"Alec, Alec can you explain to us what just happened out their "

Alec just took the microphone from Matt and said

"Just so you know no likes you I don't know the reason but they just don't and to answer your question when people think that jumping others and act like they are powerful they should be treated with no respect I respect the WWE universe not because they put cash in my wallet but because they love to watch us fight and now that you all know I have one question for you what do we do on Friday nights!"

Crowd: We Fight!

**June 18 2022**

**Smack down theme**

**Announcers P.O.V.**

"High everyone it is me Michael Cole and JBL welcome to WWE Friday night Smack down we want to take you back to this Wednesday to Main Event where this new guy named Alec was hit with the W.M.D and still beat The Big Show only to get triple power bombed by the shield and then get up and then use what he calls the devastation kick then a double knee face buster which he thanked a get this a TNA wrestler named James Storm for teaching him and he also called it Closing time and then finally a move we last saw in 2009 called Walking the plank but Alec uses the independent circuit name which it's called the C-4. And left everyone even the Miz in shock"

(Play A Warriors call by Volbeat)

And then the video showed what happened last week and it was different lighting it started out red but then changed

_Let's get ready to rumble_**! **

And Alec just busted out of the ground and fire shot up again.

JBL: "Speak of the devil"

Alec heard this and laughed

"This is a match scheduled for one fall making his way to the ring Lone the Dark hearted Wolf" everyone looked at the announcer like he was crazy.

(Play Dolph Ziggler's theme song Here To Show The World)

And his opponent and enemy Dolph Ziggler.

*ding ding ding*

Alec wasting little time he tripped Dolph and then using the submission hold he now calls The Gladiator.

Dolph using his athletic ability and strength gets to the ropes only to move out of the way of the devastation kick. When he got out he walked but made the mistake of not watching Alec especially when he is quick as soon as he saw Dolph close he did a tronillo and hit him hard he then threw Dolph into the ring and waited for the moment and did the devastation kick knocking Dolph's lights out and went for the cover

1, 2, 3 Your winner of the match Alec

Wow Alec has been taking out the big boys first Big Show then the Shield and now Dolph Ziggler who's next then the next match started it was Alberto Del Rio versus Damien Sandow after the match was over and Alberto had won something interesting happened the lights went out and then came back on the Undertaker was standing and said

"Alberto I'm coming for you"

As of now Alberto has the world heavy weight champion ship. 10 years ago Alberto has lost the title to Dolph won it back lost it to Shamemus who then lost to big show then Alberto won it again it went like that for ten years and Alec was surprised Shamemus still looked great anyway Alec was watching and then the lights went out and then came back on and then the Undertaker was gone.

**Sunday June 20 2022**

At No Way Out Alec had wanted to fight so he asked for a match from GM Booker T and so Booker T knowing well that Alec would give the crowd a match to remember said

"Okay but who should you face ahh wait your from New jersey right"

"yeah"

"How about the opening match you versus Antonio Cesaro"

"How long do you want the match?"

I want a long match but I want it to be one for the record books."

"Alright"

Back to No way out

(Play Antonio Cesaro's Theme)

"This match is to be a hell in a cell match scheduled for one fall and it is for the united states championship making his way to the ring from Switzerland Antonio Cesaro"

(Play pain by three days grace)

_Pain without love_

_Pain I've had enough_

_Pain I like it rough_

_Cause I rather feel pain than nothinnn at aaallll_

_**PAIN!**_

Then Alec just walked out and went and then jumped and it looked like he was on fire but he wasn't and then he got into the hell in the cell

*ding ding ding*

Alec let Antonio start beating him up then he faked the pain when he fell to the ground and then staggered to get up only to be put into the neutralizer and then Antonio went for the cover

1

Alec kicked out then it was Alec's turn he went crazy he started punching Antonio then he threw him from the ring into the steel wall Alec then said

"I've been killed twice and I'm back so if you want to beat me you are going to have to do better than that."

Alec then took Antonio and hit him so hard that he was KOed Alec then went under the ring and found a table and some matches he had a nasty plan he opened up the table and lit the match and the table caught in seconds

My God the announcers screamed when alec threw him through it but alec was pr pared as soon as he put him through he sprayed him down with an fire extinguisher Antonio was fine so Alec threw him into the ring he then found a sledge hammer and broke the top he had placed Antonio in the perfect position so he went and did the un thinkable he could of killed himself but he did the move that was crazy he did the Swanton Bomb (Jeff Hardy) from the top doors and hit Antonio Alec wanted to make it fun for the people watching so he reached into his pocket and found energy pills and he gave one to Antonio who got up surprisingly fast then Alec said you ready Antonio just sneered as he ran to clothesline Alec who caught it and did the C-4 and pinned Antonio.

1, 2, 3 *ding ding ding*

"Your winner and new United States champion Alec"

Alec grabbed a Microphone and then said

"Did you see something amazing tonight?"

Crowd: Yes

"I can't hear you"

Crowd: Yes!

"You know what I said at Main Event wasn't the truth"

Crowd: What!

"It wasn't the whole truth you see I didn't win because of you"

Crowd: Boo!

"Wait for me to finish I won this for you"

Crowd: Cheers and Chants of U.S.A and Alec erupted from the arena then Alec said

"Thank you"

He then left


	2. The Brothers and The Respect

**A/N: Alright from a review by Nocturne of shadows my matches were short but I won the title because Antonio had no challenger so that is the only reason why Alec got to face him no other way. Also Big Show's W.M.D. wouldn't have been that painful I don't really weigh what I said I actually weigh a little less than Ryback (291) I weigh 290 so now back to the 2****nd**** chapter of wrestling in my life wooo!**

**2****nd**

**Monday 21 2023**

Alec is now the hero of all the American WWE fans the Swedish fans weren't as happy but they hated Antonio because America wasn't lazy in their eyes. They loved America so any way Alec and Marc were obviously going to become a tag team it was the talk of the locker room and of the crowd so on Monday Alec decided to say something.

Monday 21 2023

In the ring was Alec with a microphone in hand

"This weekend was probably was the most annoying thing I had to live through in the locker room I'm asked hey you want to team up or hey are you and Marc teaming up I was asked this in the grocery store even in my apartment well to answer this question I am choosing to team with MARC!" "I mean he is my brother"

The crowd goes ballistic and start to Chant Marc's name

(Play Your Going down by sick puppies)

Marc walks out with a custom microphone and says

"That is what I wanted to hear"

"Then Alec says Lights out" lights go out "Not that you idiots the song"

Play the song Alec walks up the ramp and hugs his brother and they walk backstage only to see Alec's worst nightmare has come true the prime time players (Darren Young and Titus O'Neil) are the WWE Tag team champions.

'Please god why are they tag team champs"

Titus gets into Alec's face and say

"You got a problem with us"

Alec responds and says

"Like hell I do and guess who it is with" Alec looks down then quickly looks up "YOU!" Alec then picks up Titus and does a move no one has seen before (it is a variation of a over the shoulder head buster/Dominator pin move)

Move Name: Heart Stopper

Move type: Finisher

Attack: head and back

**An hour later **

"We have an interesting match for you tonight"

"Yes this match was made because Alec attacked Titus O'Neil"

"This match is scheduled for one fall and it is for respect of the WWE universe"

"What!?" Said Michael and JBL at the same time

(Just then Lights Out by Breaking Benjamin played over the speakers)

Then Blue Fire came out from the stage and fire burned down the ramp

And Alec and Marc came out Alec was laughing for the reason that respect isn't taken or given it is earned but Titus thinks that he has some Alec knew that Titus and Darren cheated team Hell No out of the titles.

(Play Making Moves by sugar tongue slim)

Alec didn't care what Titus did he wouldn't care and wanting to end the match early he said I will take him down with one move and then

*DING DING DING*

"Spear!"

Yes Alec said it would end in one move but he was wrong when he speared Titus. Titus countered and reversed it into a DDT Titus went for the cover and got a two count but what Titus did next was probably the stupidest thing anyone has done he turned his back to Alec. Alec then does what Shawn Micheal's he used his body to flip him onto Titus's neck and did a head scissors take down on him. Titus was so surprised that he did not see Alec's clothesline until he nailed him. Alec mocked Titus by doing the signature Gator Bark. Then Alec followed that up with a standing flying elbow. Titus felt the pain of the tip of my elbow going into his chest and started to grab and scratch at his chest. Then he went into the corner Alec saw him get to his full height and ran at him Titus then lifted his feet up and then Alec ducked grabbed his legs and did a hip toss flinging Titus face first into the mat now Alec knew the Miz would not like Alec taking the figure four which Ric Flair gave to the Miz. So Alec did his own Titus was still groggy so Alec moved him to the center of the ring then put Titus's right leg in between the back of his knee where the legs bend then Alec Quickly and efficiently went back to back with Titus and crossed faced him forcing him to tap out then Kane song came on and Kane and Daniel ran down to the ring then Kane took Alec and choke slammed him.

Alec got angry his eyes irises turned red and he got up and viciously attacked Kane and then C-4ed Daniel Bryan Alec calmed down only for Darren young to run at him and get Last called Super kicked with the four bodies now lying in the ring he asked for a microphone this is for all the tag teams that can still hear me he then grabbed Kane and Heart Stoppered him. That does not mean we can't be friends but if you cross us you will get burned. Alec then placed the mike in one of the ring posts and the raised his hand and blue fire came from the ring posts burning the mike then Alec gave the money to JBL for a new Microphone and said spend this on a new microphone or I will find you and destroy the thing you bought unless it is a hooker then I will kick your god damn ass all over this arena go it.

Alec left the arena then he went to a hotel and slept.

**Tuesday 24 2023**

Alec was off today so he waited till noon weight lifting speed training and also he was showing off in front of some girls but he promised he would never think about marrying any one even from another state than New Jersey. Even though everyone says that it sucks their sure in Camden but not in middle town ah well Alec was in New York so he told called up a limo service and said take me to my house. So he drove to Alec's house then Alec payed the man with a little extra for taking him out of state. ($321+ 20 for the out of state) Alec walks up to his front door and rigs the door bell. Then a man who looks like hell opens the door.

Alec?

Hey Dad.

**Cliff Hanger as usual I'm my crazy old bastard self and wait for it … Your welcome now if your pissed that I'm not updating it is because my school and homework cut into my writing time plus I write each of my chapters out so if you're angry suck it up and don't be a prick please I don't need a criminal record.**


	3. Alec your alive hotel bitch and Rage

Father: son I'm so proud of you I wish I could be over there to give you

Son: to give me a hug

Father: NO! To fucking bitch slap you I hate you

Son: but I love

Father: I HATE YOU!

Pewdipie reference

Now where were we?

Hey Dad

Alec? No you are not real stop these hallucinations mind He said

Get a grip Alec yelled shaking his dad

No you're dead

Fine if you're not going to believe me then ask me a question only Alec would know

Alright what was the first IPod Alec got?

It was a 2GB silver and it went through the washer machine and dryer and survived.

His dad realizing that Alec wasn't dead fainted onto the ground.

Dad? Daaad? God damnit

When his father came to he hugged Alec who said dad a father and son don't even hug this long even if he was lost for ten years trust me.

His dad let him go.

Hey dad is mom home

As soon as he said that his mom walked into the room with a worried look on her face

Honey who is-

She then fainted Alec ran to her mom you okay

Hey dad I have something to show you Alec dug into his pocket and took out 2,000 dollars of his 5,000 dollars salary. And handed it to his dad also I'm the new United States champion. Then Alec saw his old buddy Jared hey Jared. Jared looked over but did not see Alec confused he went over there and then he saw a 17 year old beef cake kid holding a championship.

Who are you Jared asked not able to see Alec's face

You don't recognize me Bad and where is Company (Andy)

Jared just stood there knowing that Alec his old friend that died 10 years ago from the beast coming out of his stomach like an Alien from the movie was standing in front of him.

"Alec"

"Who else knows your code name and knows you are using armor to become the most wanted sport star in the world." Also where is Andy?

Oh he was so sad he went to school and then jumped off the roof

This made Alec's eyes flash red then a red aura formed around him

Where is he buried?

He is buried by the cemetery near Joe's house

Alright

Alec then disappeared they all had eyes as wide as dinner plates. Alec then appeared right next to Andy's gravestone he started chanting and using his power to bring Andy back from the dead and when he had finished Andy had dug himself out from his grave.

You are an idiot Andy Alec said what the fuck were you thinking.

Well I was thinking

No! You weren't thinking I died because of a selfish person consumed by the power of evil you died of idiocy.

Sorry sir don't say sorry to me I'm not the person you hurt Alec then teleported him to Andy's house where his mother distraught just sat and watched TV Steven and Brian left and never came to see her. You got some catching up to do and apologizing I need to talk to my parents for a bit

After he talked for a bit he showed his parents a room they did not know was there it was but the items of the wolf weren't there then he lead them to an elevator and showed them the ship room it was here they had a hard time believing there stood three shadows one with iron crosses and a wolf on it and the two others with one thing that looked like an animal. And a picture of a leather jacket that had **BAD **on it and on the other it had **COMPANY** on the back of it and they looked the same like twins he then comm. linked Jared to come to his house and find the ship room also get Andy.

WAIT HE IS ALIVE!

Yes I brought him back from the dead any way get him down here I need to go soon but you need to keep your ships they will help you a lot and tell Andy to where his armor or it won't work as he said this he grabbed a new suit since his was destroyed and put the power into it. At that Andy and Jared came down wearing their armor they shared their handshakes and hugs god we haven't been with each other in so long. I know it has been ten years but I won the United States championship no way Alec just took it out and showed them.

Awesome they said well I got to jet I need to get to Chicago we will be wrestling there next then we go to Mississippi then Texas after that I'm not sure but it will be fun.

Alright now I need to go you guys want to come with we could use you two

Nahh said Jared I think I'm going to go to foot ball or play a different sport.

Andy?

Sure I got nothing better to do and besides it could be fun. Alright and they set off by the time Andy and Alec got there it was 3:00 in the morning Andy went to sleep in his ship which is comfortable but Alec wanted to get a hotel.

So he walks into a hotel but no one was at the desk all there was. Was a little bell that said ring for service so Alec rang it

*ching…ching, ching…ching ching ching ching ching ching*

All the sudden he hears

I hear the bell

And this girl comes out and she is from the hood (I'm not trying to be racist but I'm painting a picture of what she looks like) she is smoking a cigarette.

Are you the one ringing that damn bell

He decides to get smart with her.

No it was the invisible man next to me.

She got a little angry but kept her cool and asks

The hell do you want

I'm checking in

Do you know what time it is? Its tomorrow

I know I need sleep

Hmm hmm whatever you say

Then Alec hears Girl what is going on out there

Girl you got to see this we got a beefcake Italian showing up late as hell

Okay *typing on a keyboard* what is your name

Alec Iapalucci (yapalucci is how it is pronounced)

Yapalucci

Yes

Okay Yap-

No no no it is spelt with an I

An I!

Yes it is Iapalucci

Alright it is your damn name. Mr. Yapalucci with an I.

*blows smoke in his face* *Alec coughs*

You know that is bad for you

Oh this right here my grandmamma lived to be 100 years old

Smoking

Minding her own damn business okay Mr. Yapalucci with an I. Okay I found you in the system I got you for two nights in a full sized bed non smoking

I requested a queen sized bed

And you woulda got one if you were here yesterday but its tomorrow and you're lucky I'm even talking to you Mr. Yapalucci with an I what does the I stand for I need a bigger bed.

Girl what is going on out there

You got to see this Santino Morella is trippin. (Gabriel Igleasis E-glasis)

Alright that is it Alec said eyes glowing red no the I stands for I saved this world from utter destruction I died and was brought to life twice and I saved you pathetic life so if you dare mock me again you will not live to see another day or night.

The lady just handed him his key which he said screw your service I have a better life see ya. And he walks jumps into his ship realizing it is futile to sleep stayed up and went back to New Jersey and back to North to get something he forgot.

**New Jersey, Middletown, 63 Tindall road 8:00**

Alec jumps out of his ship to see that they are celebrating something today. He starts to walk to the main entrance to see that a statue of him has been erected it had him smiling and him giving his famous two fingered salute . He then rang to be let in

Excuse me but is that your shadow yes but I'm not who you think he died Ten years ago I was his twin but was sent to live in Alaska my name is Tomas Alec said lying so well he believed him. Well sorry for your loss and happy Alec day

'What they celebrate me cool'

Then Alec grabbed the visitors pass and asked if he could walk around the school a bit. He saw all of his friend's kids even Kyle Gomez's and Robs went here. Happy Alec's day he went to the auditorium to see a memorial service for him which was amazing. Alumni came like Malcolm and Cooper even his good friend Dominick who he only knew for a part of a year came then Malcolm said that he and cooper were going to sing a song. This was what Alec was waiting for he said

Wait!

They looked up to see Alec

Holy crap said Malcolm and Cooper together Dominick just hugged Alec which caught him a little off guard but he didn't care then he whispered something to Malcolm and Malcolm started to play

(**Play Hallelujah by Rufus Rainwright)**

_I heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played and it pleased the lord_

_But you don't really care for music do you_

_It goes like this the forth the fifth_

_The minor fall the major lift_

_The baffled king composing hallelujah_

_Hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah halleluuuuooooojah_

_Your faith was strong but_

_You needed proof you saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty in the moon light over through you_

_She tied you to a kitchen chair she_

_Broke your throne she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the hallelujah_

_Hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah halleluuuuooooojah_

_Maybe I have here before I know these rooms_

_I've walked these floors I used to live alone_

_Before I knew you_

_I've seen your flag on a marble arch_

_Love is not a victory march it is_

_A cold and it is a broken hallelujah_

_Hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah halleluuuuooooojah_

_There was a time you'd let me know_

_What is real and going on below_

_But now you never show it to me do you_

_And remember when I moved in you_

_The holy dark was moving to_

_And every breath we drew was hallelujah_

_Hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah halleluuuuooooojah_

_Maybe there's a god above and all I ever learned_

_From love was how to shoot at someone_

_Who outdrew you and it is not a cry_

_You can hear at night it is not someone_

_Who has seen the light it is_

_A cold and it is a broken hallelujah_

_Hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah Halleluuujah hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah_

_Halleluuuuooooojah_

**(End the song)**

Then everyone cheered as they hugged Alec found out that they discovered the place where the secret room was. So he went in and was going to grab it when he saw the items of the wolf so he took them and put them on then took his weapon and side arm and left as the alms were going off. The security tried to stop him but he just ran and jumped over also dodging tazer shots thank god. He was about to load it when he remembered that he left his keys inside the school so he pulled out his side arm and set it to stun (star trek/star wars reference)

And ran back while stunning the security guards and then he grabbed the keys then remembered his Arwing 2 so he ran past more security taking them out the same way as the others. And got into the elevator and hit the button and doing the code and he got to it and flew over to his shadow. And then placed a magnetic hook and placed everything into his ship and flew back to Chicago. Where he was later questioned by Andy and Marc because it was on the news and they heard that Thomas Iapalucci was responsible and Alec answered every question with yes except about him not doing it.


End file.
